The invention relates to antiskid devices for automobiles or the like.
In a conventional antiskid device a sensor, adapted to detect the speed of rotation of the wheels, provides a speed signal to a logic circuit incorporated therein for detecting the skidding of the wheels. An electromagnetic valve of a modulator mounted in the antiskid device is actuated by a braking pressure reducing signal from the logic circuit so that the braking force can be reduced. In those instances where the friction between the wheels and the road surface is low and the engine brake continues to be applied, it is difficult for the wheels to regain their original speeds even though the braking force is reduced. As a result the braking pressure reducing signal is sometimes continuously sent by the logic circuit thereby actuating the electromagnetic valve for a long period of time. When this happens and the braking pressure reducing signal finally goes off, the braking pressure can not be increased immediately due to a time lag in the modulator, and therefore, the brake stopping distance of the vehicle increases substantially.